The invention concerns a suction pipe assembly of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a cooling fluid intercooler arranged in the suction pipe and a seal that seals the suction pipe relative to the cooling fluid intercooler.
DE 10 2009 050 258 B3 discloses a suction pipe of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, in which a water intercooler is arranged. The water intercooler has a connecting water tank and a deflection water tank which are arranged at opposite ends of the water intercooler. The connecting water tank forms partially the suction pipe. An exterior wall of the deflection water tank is formed by a sidewall of the suction pipe housing. An end plate of the water intercooler on the side of the deflection water tank is bent at its rim areas and is pushed onto oppositely positioned sidewalls of the deflection water tank that are extending toward the heat exchanger. The sidewalls delimit laterally a deflection chamber of the deflection water tank. A cooling medium seal is provided between the bent rim areas of the end plate and the sidewalls of the deflection chamber.
The invention has the object to design a suction pipe of the aforementioned kind in which the sealing effect of the seal can be further improved. In particular, the seal should be realizable in a simple way.